


Life is Love

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Padmé Amidala, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: She entered her room. She feared for her life. She knew something was going to happen. She wished she could just fall over and never wake up again, but that is not how life goes. Life is not like that. Life is coldhearted. Life is cruel. Life is deceptive. Life is a show of no love. Life once loved. Life took care of her. Life was trustworthy. Life is not like that anymore. Life does not kill. Life tortures. Life makes sure it hurt. Life never stabs. Life only cuts. Life cuts many wounds. Life kisses you. Life bites you. Life is blood. Life is vital. Life is long. Life is eternal.Life is Padmé Amidala.Life is Lady Vader.Life is Anakin Skywalker.Life is Lord Vader.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Life is Love

She entered her room. She feared for her life. She knew something was going to happen. She wished she could just fall over and never wake up again, but that is not how life goes. Life is not like that. Life is coldhearted. Life is cruel. Life is deceptive. Life is a show of no love. Life once loved. Life took care of her. Life was trustworthy. Life is not like that anymore. Life does not kill. Life tortures. Life makes sure it hurt. Life never stabs. Life only cuts. Life cuts many wounds. Life kisses you. Life bites you. Life is blood. Life is vital. Life is long. Life is eternal.

Life is Padmé Amidala.

Life is Lady Vader.

Life is Anakin Skywalker.

Life is Lord Vader.

She took steps forward. The room was shining, albeit only shining with her fear. Fear was the only thing she felt when meeting Master and Mistress, Lord and Lady Vader.

Mistress saved her life. Master made sure it went on. She must be thankful. One must be thankful for their life.

Mistress stood up. Mistress took steps towards her. She wanted to step backwards. She wanted to move away from Mistress. Master was watching her. Master froze her in place. She could not move. Master trapped her in the jails of her mind. Master made sure she could not move. Mistress could. Mistress moved towards her. She could not resist. She can’t. Master was irresistible. Mistress was irresistible. Master was fear and intimidation. Mistress was fear and seduction. Master and Mistress were fear.

Fear is vital.

Vital to life.

Master and Mistress were life.

Mistress spoke.

“Good evening, Ahsoka.”

“Mistress,” she replied with a small nod, looking down, cowering in fear.

Master stood up.

Master moved.

Master moved towards her.

Master spoke.

“Hello, Ahsoka.”

“Master.”

“How do you feel?”, Mistress asked, a curious look on her face.

“I…feel,” she replied in a whisper. “I am unsure, Mistress.”

“Are you sure of what you have done?”

“I am sure,” she nodded. “I have disappointed.”

“Indeed, you have,” Master replied.

The definitiveness of Master’s dark voice contrasted with the fragility of Mistress’ cold voice.

“You really have disappointed me, my dear apprentice.”

“I am sorry, Master,” she choked out. The collar was not doing her favors.

She wore two collars. One placed by Mistress. Another placed by Master.

A collar of black. A collar of reality. A collar on her neck.

And a collar of fear. A collar that made sure she knew who Master and Mistress were. A collar in her mind.

Collars induced fear.

Fear is vital.

Vital to life.

Master and Mistress were life.

“Are you?”, Master raised an eyebrow, his eyes locked on her.

“I am, Master. I truly am,” she choked out. Her voice strangled because of Master’s collar. A collar of fear.

“Do you wish for mercy?”, Mistress asked. Mercy is vital. Mercy is the act of not taking life. Life is vital. Master and Mistress were life.

She knew she wished for it, so she nodded.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Then, let us take care of you,” Mistress insisted. Life took care of her.

Master and Mistress were life.

Master shut your eyes. You trusted Master. Master is trustworthy. Life is trustworthy. Master and Mistress were life.

Mistress kissed you. Life kissed you. Mistress’ lips seared into hers. Mistress is seductive. Mistress is irresistible. Master stood behind her. Master held onto her back. Master towered over her. Master’s warm skin was against her lekku. Master is intimidating. Master is irresistible. Master wrapped his arms around you. Master’s warm skin pressed itself against the back of her head. Mistress bit her lips lightly. She could feel the blood drip.

She kept breathing. Mistress’ lips were still driven into hers. Master’s skin were still against her back. Eventually, Mistress pulled back, and Master did the same. Her eyes opened, but she wasn’t looking through the same eyes.

She looked through the eyes of an entranced woman.

She looked through the eyes of a woman seduced by Mistress.

She looked through the eyes of a woman intimidated by Master.

Master moved in front of you, taking a few steps back shortly after. Mistress did the same. She breathed. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

“How do you feel?”, Mistress asked, repeating the question from earlier.

“I am still unsure, Mistress,” she sighed.

“Do you wish to feel a certain thing? I mean nothing physical. Speak what’s on your mind, dear.”

She shook her head, but it wasn’t in a gesture of saying no, rather in a gesture of breaking out of a trance. She broke out of the trance that Master and Mistress put her in. She was seeing through the right pair of eyes again. She was alright.

“I wish to feel…loved,” she replied. “And to be able to love you and Master back again.”

“Do we not show our love to you anymore?”, Mistress asked. “Are we not the same Padmé and Anakin you met in the Clone Wars? There may be a few…differences, but we are still us. I am still the same woman your master fell in love with.”

“And, I am still the same man who trained you and stuck by your side for so long,” Master added. “We are still us, Ahsoka, and you are still you. Nothing has ever really changed too much. I am still Anakin, and she is still Padmé.”

“Why do I have to call you ‘Master’ and ‘Mistress’ then?”, she challenged.

“When have we ever told you that you must call us that?”, Mistress countered. “You simply wish to keep calling you that. Now, let me ask you again: Did we ever tell you to call us that?”

She shook her head, “No, Mistress.”

She called her that again.

She couldn’t find it in her right mind to call Mistress by her name and to call Master by his.

She knew they were in charge, and she gave in. She acknowledged their authority. She understood that they had the power over her, and she never resisted it.

“See? It’s all in your mind,” Mistress said. “It’s only ever been in your mind.”

She began crying as she looked back to what they had done to her, “Still, you two tortured me. You two put me through hell and back. You two did so much to me. I don’t understand how I could still imagine that you two still love me.”

Master ignored the statement to ask a question of his own, “Do you love us, Ahsoka?”

She wanted to say no.

She stopped for a moment to think.

She wanted to say no, but she couldn’t.

Why?

Why, oh, why?

Why did she still love them?

Did she love their authority? Did she love fearing them?

Did they change so much in her?

What happened to her?

She didn’t know, but she knew one thing:

She loved them.

She slowly nodded, “I…love you, Master. I love you, Mistress.”

“And, we love you, too,” Mistress smirked, a slight triumphant look on her face. “You may go now, Ahsoka. I think you’ve learned enough today.”

She was forever thankful for her life.

Master opened the door for her, and as she walked through the door, looking down at the blood that fell on her finger after Mistress’ bite, she learned one thing:

Life is love.


End file.
